Road Trip
A/N: This contains omorashi (desperation and/or wetting). If that isn't your thing, then do not read this. Cinnamon-Spice went into the bathroom to egt ready for a road trip. She wore a long, pale pastel yellow dress, ankle socks, and black mary-janes. Her long dark ginger hair was pulled back into a ponytail. "It's almost time to get going," Saki announced. Spice exited the bathroom and sat down at the dining room table, along with Saki and Megumi. "Sorry to rush you this morning, but you have to eat kind of quickly," Saki informed her. Spice nodded quickly and ate her food. She finished it in seven minutes, but Megumi and Saki finished considerably sooner, inhaling their food in less than three minutes. After washing the dishes, the three got into the car and were on their way. I really should've used the toilet before we left, Spice thought. Oh well. I can definitely wait three hours. I'm after all, I am thirteen. After about an hour, she was quite thirsty. She figured a bottle of juice couldn't hurt, so she chugged down half a liter of apple juice. Not too long after, she realized that drinking the apple juice wasn't such a great idea. She looked over at Megumi, who was eating enormous amounts of food and chugging soda after soda, and wondered how he could manage all the food and drink without becoming desperate. Saki suddenly looked a little bit surprised and slightly dismayed. "What's wrong, Saki?" Megumi asked. "Rain," Saki deadpanned. Spice squirmed a little. Great, just what I need! A trip through the rain! Saki looked over her shoulder at Spice for a moment. "Do you--" Spice nodded once. "Yes," she responded quickly, squirming around, crossing her legs, and pressing her hands between her legs. "Spice-chan?" Megumi questioned. "Why did you not go before we left?" "I'unno. I guess I just didn't have to go." "An hour an a half exactly," Saki informed her and Megumi. Spice leaned back, squirming and constantly moving her legs. She swore in Japanese and Italian under her breath, something that most could never imagine her doing. "Eep!" she squealed as a spurt dampened her panties, and she began rocking back and forth. Tears gathered in her eyes. She wasn't going to last much longer. Another spurt escaped, soaking through her dress and she felt the uncomfortable warmth cover her hands. Megumi's dark purple eyes clouded with worry. "You aren't going to make it...are you?" Spice shook her head, crying. Pain was throbbing in her bursting bladder. A small stream gushed out, and she in vain to stop it. Her floodgates had opened and she couldn't close them. After two minutes, she was done emptying her bladder. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Spice whimpered, blushing. "I am so childish for doing this. I'll pay to clean the seats, and I'll do anything else to make it up to you! Ju-just don't tell the whole world please." "Don't worry about it," Megumi insisted with a small smile. "This is Deathbloom's car anyway."